The electrodes which is a bump with height 4 to 150 μm are aligned on a substrate in a process of mounting pins by a thin film for semiconductor chips.
As to photoresist compositions for producing a bump, JP2008-249993A1 mentions a positive type chemically amplified photoresist composition which optionally comprises an amine compound as a quencher. JP2007-272087A1 mentions a positive type photosensitive resin composition which optionally comprises a nitrogen organic compound as an acid-diffusion controlling agent.